Long Names
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Karunieza, a Gardevoir, encounters a dumb human and his Bisharp... Now a story. A/N to be honest, I'm not sure about the genre of this..
1. Chapter 1

Karunieza, the Gardevoir, launched another blast of Lucario Cocksweat at the crouching Bisharp slave that belonged to the puny human behind him. The Bisharp used his willpower remains and dodged the vicious blast aside. The human seemed red from emotional overload.

''Bisharp, use Slash!'' the human yelled a command.

''Sure thing, Master.'' The Bisharp replied.

''I told you not to call me master! Call me by the full name!'' the human shouted back angrily, and the Bisharp groaned.

''Sure thing, Hubert Blaine Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorrf.'' He rushed at Karunieza, who observed him with pity. She gracefully moved away from the attack, and summoned a myriad of Moonblasts.

''Dammit...'' The Bisharp growled under his breath. He tried to Endure and then Metal Burst, but she was too powerful. He took the blasts, yet even if he tried to block them, he only could block his front, and they surrounded him from all sides. That steel armor of his didn't help that much. He kneeled from the pressure, and seconds later they collided with him and sent him flying.

''Hrrrrgh...'' the human growled in anger, approaching his Bisharp. ''So, what do we gonna do with you, huh?'' He asked the Bisharp, glaring at him.

''I'm s-sorry, m-mas-ster...'' the latter stuttered, being in pain and exhaustion.

''I told you to call me by the name!'' the stupid human shouted back.

''I'm s-sorry, H-hub-bert Bl-blain-ne Wolfes-schlegels-steinha-hausenber...ber... ah fuck it...'' the Bisharp breathed out and finally laid on the soft bed that is ground.

''Hmph, that's it!'' the stupid human shouted, putting his glasses back, and dropped something in front of the Bisharp. The latter turned to the source of the sound to confirm in was his pokeball. ''You're free now. Goodbye.'' he said leaving and not looking back. The Bisharp was relieved and hurt at the same time... He laid there, trying to forget this shitty name of this human's.

Meanwhile, Karunieza approached the Bisharp and looked at him sympathetically. He noticed that, and tried to get up.

''Uhno, no, no. You're hurt, now lay back.'' Karunieza pushed him softly back on the ground. He wasn't scared of whatever the Gardevoir could do to him, being a Dark-Type. But whatever that is Fairy... something told him THAT wouldn't hurt at all... even if Moonblast did...

She laid him on his back, and used Heal Pulse. He found it a bit... stupid. She just attacked him, (even if he was ordered to attack first...) and now she's healing him.

''...Why... you...'' he was interrupted by her, raising a hand.

''That human, whatever his name was, doesn't deserve a pokemon like you.'' she told him, still healing his wounds. ''Your species are very strong, and he didn't value that.'' He was silent for a minute, then he finally spoke. ''Thanks.'' he said, and she pretty quickly said ''Your welcome.'' back, as if she knew he'd thank her.

''What's your name, by the way?'' she asked him, looking in his triangle-ish eyes. ''M-my name is...

...

...Feedback James Bevan William Broke The Stereo Nigel Ulrich Manfred Garfield Red Wacky League Antlez Terence Hugo Burnside Gil Parker Lloyd Keith All And I Neon Sheep Freud.'' he said, not even a pause between the names, as if he perfectly remembers it. She didn't stall and gave him a hand. ''Karunieza...''

He scowled a bit at that, yet he shook her hand. She has such a short name. Why he-

''...Marmaduke Aloysius Benjy Cobweb Dartagnan Egbert Felix Gaspar Pickering Victoria Davis Hunbert Ignatius Jayden Kasper Leroy Hornby Bradley AJ Wilde Kitchling Josh Bennet Maximillian Sexton Teddy-Neddy Obiajulu Pepin Sascha Sean McCloskey Quilliam Rosencrantz Upwood Vivatma Xylon Yardley Zachary Wappyhoo Watson Evolution Dreams.'' she spoke with equal perfection of a pronuncation. Strangely, male names were among hers...

He gaped for a second and one same thing happened between them... they simulatenously burst out in laughter, sometimes spelling some of each-other's names, the ones they found funny. When they stopped, she finally spoke.

''Nice to meet you, Feedback!'' Still laughing a bit, she pointed a finger at him teasingly.

''Nice to meet you too, Wappyhoo.'' he rebuked, also snickering. They got up finally, and decided to walk away, 'til more humans with longer names will catch them...

A/N Hope you liked this. Review, folks. And, I will most likely NOT write a second chapter of this. This is a simple oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2 Her sister and his son

A/N Yay. Well, I remember I wrote, I will most likely NOT write another chapter of this. I didn't lie, because I didn't say 'I won't write'. Here you go, an idea that begged to be written. Must admit, maybe this is not as good as the one before... but it's longer? (mentally facepalms at his own dumbness). Read on.

Ritomeni was a Froslass, and she was interested in humans, so interested, that they found her on their own. They offered her pokeballs, but she didn't need one, especially when humans so rudely chucked those at her. They also let her see some pokemon, but they were kinda mean to her. The Mightyena from the last battle bit on her precious dress, and she had to brutalize it. Her full name was Rimoteni Leila McFarrell Cristopher Yummy-Tummy Nathaniel Markus Joshua Duck Feet Marvel Bartholomew Jasmine Little Ball Wappyhoo Watson Evolution Dreams. Rings a bell, dosunnit? Also, she's sarcastic as hell. But nice overall, just loves sarcasms.

It was another day that Ritomeni had to... not live, but survive. She tried to be cheerful against wild pokemon that wanted a piece of her, to eat or to... whatever else they would need her for. She also saw some other humans, that gave their pokemon strangely...short names...

That day, she observed a fight between two humans' pokemon; a Riolu against a Pawniard. The first one won, even Ritomeni knew it most likely would. The human, owner of the Pawniard, lost a huge bet, and was quite pissed. According to the other human, his name was Vibert Blaine... she didn't get the other part, but it was long.

She didn't want to see what's gonna happen, so she moved away in the woods. Later she saw the Pawniard enter the woods, and it looked like someone took a piss on it. Figuratively. It slashed at some bushes and trees with it's arm blades, just to show how mad it is. Ritomeni decided to help it, console it...

''Hey, there.'' she said, approaching it. The Pawniard immediately turned around and took a battling stance. She stopped, stared for a second and spoke ''Um, nice to meet you too, there.'' she said, waving a hand. The Pawniard didn't move.

''Who are you?'' she finally heard a young male voice coming. She stopped there.

''The name's Ritomeni, and I pose no harm, so calm down.'' she held her hand up, though it didn't reassure him. ''I've seen you battle and lose to a Riolu... must be mad, are you?'' she said. He growled, and suddenly slashed at the ground multiple times in anger. ''Dammit all! I simply can't beat that blue-furred pup! He's just too strong, and naturally I AM mad! That cocky prick!'' he shouted, the last part accompanied by a double thrust in the ground. She sighed at his little self-control.

''Hey, don't be. It's a type disadvantage. I know it can be an itch with a 'b'.'' she told him understandingly, approaching him and helping him pull out his blades. ''Just remembered. I told you my name, did I? Do me the same favor.'' she said, her hands folded.

''Uh... Ritomeni?'' he said. She facepalmed. ''No, no. Your name, please.'' She asked him, and he slowly turned mad again.

''My name? My name?!'' he asked her, shouting.

''Yeah, you heard me right, fella, hehehe..''

''My name is...!'' he stopped for a moment, took a breath and spoke.

''Review Boken Martyr Vladislav Gutty-Karl Shawn On The Table Ezekiel Xander Nitpick Charmer Tyson All And I Neon Sheep Freud!'' He spoke loudly, and while he did the late part, she tried to silence him with a finger on her lips.

''Whoa, I feel for you there.'' she said quietly, not wanting to attract unneeded attention. ''But you, please, calm down.'' A predator would try to kill them, and she didn't want that. Everything seemed quiet for some time, like no one was disturbed.

Sadly, one was. A big, mean and most likely hungry Ursaring rushed through the bushes and appeared effectfully in front of them. It roared out something she didn't care about, yet something vulgar, her response was a hand on her hip and another hand showing it a middle finger, small yet visible.

''Come on, my prize. I shall put you back in hibernation in no time and effort.'' she taunted, ushering him with both hands. The bear wasted no time rushing at them, it's fangs shining black. The Froslass wasted no time as well, as she charged energy for a blast that her family line is well known for:

Lucario Cocksweat...

...After taking a hit head on, the hostile ursine didn't get up.

''That's how I flex my powers.'' she smugly grinned. Her smile died seconds later, as she heard some yelling voices... of humans. And they were approaching them. She grabbed the Pawniard, or Review, safely by his blade and pulled him with herself, floating away to hide in the bushes.

''You dumb child of Q! I gave you that pokemon as a gift on your birthday, and you just RELEASED IT?!'' she heard an older male voice yell at someone. Another voice, a younger one, whined.

''But it was weak! It lost against Yvonne's Riolu!'' the younger voice shouted back, it was that kid...

''Of course! You should have used something else!'' The older one rebutted. Ritomeni felt a bit mad after she heard him say 'someTHING'. Not 'someONE'...

''...oh shit! Kratos!'' he yelled out unexpectedly. She moved some grass away to peek at them. There was a man kneeled down in front of the Ursaring. The kid looked like he didn't care. ''...Kratos... get up...get up!'' The older man shook the Ursaring. It was for naught, as the Ursaring just couldn't. The blast was too strong for it.

''Hehehe, your pokemon ain't that strong as well.'' the kid said, laughing. The older one shut him up with a glare. He then got up, returned the Ursaring, and then took out some other pokeballs. Multiple pokemon emerged, all of them were species Ritomeni didn't recognize. They were foreign, or unknown to her, maybe.

''We lost some pokemon... I want you to find me the Pawniard, the one we caught with it's parent!'' Older man ordered, they all bowed, then scattered, looking for them. ''And one more thing...'' he suddenly added, drawing their attention.

''There's supposedly a Froslass in this forest, so if you see her, bring me her too.'' he ordered, and they nodded and went away. Ritomeni slowly and quietly moved backwards through the bushed, away from the pair of humans. She moved slowly, to not to cause noises, but thanks to that she heard something curious from them.

''Didn't you have 6 pokemon, dad?''

''...None of your combeeswax, kid.''

Some time later, they finally got out of the bushes, into a clearing. When she saw the Pawniard emerge, she held him by his shoulders. ''Now Review, we gotta get outta this forest, and you know it. Those 'mons are too much, in number and power.'' she said, actually fearing the unknown; their types, abilities, attacks, etc... ''Let's go.'' she told, as he followed her. She didn't float as fast as she could, but as fast as possible to be sure Review is following. Finally they saw a town...

10 minutes later.

They found an abandoned building, thankfully, inside was quite empty, no hostile humans or pokemon. Panting, Review sat down with his back against the wall, tired from the run. They kept silent for some minutes, fearing that someone could hear them. When Review regained his breath, he decided to break the ice.

''Um, Ritomeni?'' he said, as she was looking out of the window, looking calm, yet slightly paranoid, her eyes darting. She paused for a second, and looked at him smiling.

''First, thanks for remembering my name. And second, what is it?''

''You said, 'I feel you there.' then, what you meant?'' he asked her seriously.

''I meant to say...'' she said, looking back in the window, ''...I also have a name problem...''. His eyes widened a bit. ''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah... it's not much of a problem, though. I just tell everyone 'I'm Ritomeni, nicetomeetya' and that's all. Wanna hear my full name?'' she said looking back at him, and he nodded few times. She took a breath.

''My name is... Rimoteni Leila McFarrell Cristopher Yummy-Tummy Nathaniel Markus Joshua Duck Feet Marvel Bartholomew Jasmine Little Ball Wappyhoo Watson Evolution Dreams.'' she spoke, as his eyes widened a lot now. ''See? You're not the only one.''

''Uh-huh...'' he said, looking a bit shocked. ''I mean, My dad, he had a really long name, even longer than yours and mine. I don't remember fully, but I think it's longer that both our names together.'' The 'dad' part piqued her interest.

''Uhuh, just curious, you said, he HAD, it means... you lost him? I mean, your dad.'' she asked him slowly and quietly, not to hurt him in case...

''No, I had... my trainer's dad caught him and me, when we were hunting. Then he gave me as a present to my... former trainer.'' he paused. ''I didn't even see him, my dad, as they separated us, and even didn't let us see each other...'' he said, then looked away. ''I... miss him...'' he said. Being a kid, especially one who was torn away from parental care, he started tearing up. Ritomeni was looking in the window at the moment, not at him. But she heard his quiet sobbing. She hated it when someone cried. No, she didn't hate someone who cried. She just disliked seeing tears.

''You know... I really don't like when someone cries.'' she said, but quickly added ''Because when someone cries, I tend to cry too... *sigh* well, when my sister used to cry, she didn't want me to...''

''Your... sister?'' his voice asked quietly. She chuckled a bit, remembering her sis. ''Yes, ironically, she also has a REALLY long name...'' she said, brightened up. ''Only she remembers it, not even me. Though, when I ask her to tell me, she only says 'Call me Karunieza'. Kinda ashamed, 'cos she remembers my full name.'' she said, and they snickered a little.

''Who is she, I mean, species?'' he asked her.

''She's a Gardevoir.'' she said, her smile slightly faded, but not fully. ''Well, she's my stepsister. I was adopted by them...'' she said. ''By them, I mean, my mother and her, Karunieza. She was mostly responsible for my safety and wellbeing, 'cos she's older than me. And in case you're going to ask, my mom is also a Gardevoir.''

''...and...sorry to ask...father?'' he questioned a bit shyly, and she got that he meant. ''Well, I asked mom if she had a mate. She said that she had, a Gourgeist, but...'' she sighed, and continued. ''Again, ironically, human took him away.'' she told him, and he hummed and nodded in understanding. ''It wasn't that bad, maybe because I never had a dad, but I must admit she'd make a great one, hehehe...'' she paused, and looked at the skies in the window, as if having sweet nostalgia. ''Mom brought us berries or even cooked meat... It was great.'' she paused again, and looked back at him.

''She had a trainer, in fact. Thankfully, this one had more sense than any other human I met. He let her see us, and even send us some treats. That must be the reason why she wasn't very mad at humans, for taking her mate away. Maybe she thought he will end up in good hands, knowing there are good ones.'' she finished and returned her gaze at the sky. He wasn't crying anymore, and she was glad about it.

Some time later, after getting some food from the forest and spending time doing other stuff, they both decided to hit the hay. It was pretty dark now, and they were drowsy. The building they occupied was visited by some humans and their pokemon already, to their dismay, they were 'punks' and to be avoided. The duo had to look for some other place. Thanks to her ghost-typing and ability to float through walls, it wasn't hard to find a pokemon center, and stay in an inoccupied room. Though, she still had to help Review get there, through the window... And was he heavy...

When they finally were both inside, Ritomeni just laid on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Review looked around, and asked ''Where I'm gonna sleep?''

''There's a lot of space on the bed. Come on.'' she ushered him. He carefully got on it, and Ritomeni gave him a pillow to lay on. They laid like that for minutes, and Review finally spoke on.

''You know, I always asked my dad a lot of questions when I went to sleep.'' he told her.

''Ask away.'' she answered, surprising him, in a good way.

''Weeeell... what was the move you practiced today?''

''Lucario Cocksweat.''

''*chuckle* What a name.''

''Is that a question?'' she asked, curious.

''Ummm... yeah?'' he said, unsure.

''I dunno, honestly. Nor did my sis or mom. Mom said she was taught by her grandmother, who was a bit... weird. She didn't rename it, out of respect as she was powerful, despite the weirdness. Then she taught Karunieza, who taught me.''

''Oh, okay. Ummm... What's your mom's name?''

''Limnetyla.''

''Oh... full one?'' he asked. She looked at him and chuckled. ''I don't think you can remember, I remember it perfectly, boy.'' she said cockily.

''Try me.'' he said, mimicking her tone.

''Okay, there you go... Limnetyla Athena Avery Ursula Oscar Beverly Yuki-chan Bella Not A Number Harley Charlie Barley Kate Gloria The Bird Rhea Millie Lucinda Trevor Natalia Got Me Melissa Wappyhoo Watson Evolution Dreams.'' she finished. He gaped. ''Wow, you remember!''

''Aye, I do. Karunieza didn't, so I teased her... oftenly.''

''Hehe, okay. What about this. Why didn't you use your walk-through-walls ability when we were in the forest? You know, you could just float away throught the bushes and-''

''What about you?'' she interrupted him. ''That's a one. And two: It takes a lot of energy, you know. Makes us tired quickly. Speaking of which, aren't you tired?''

''Uh, I am I guess.'' he said and yawned. She frowned at that, and yet, couldn't help but yawn too.

''Okay, let's sleep. Tomorrow is another day.'' She said. ''G'night.''

''Good night.'' Review replied quietly... 10 minutes later only their slight snoring could be heard...

Fin, thank you for your attention , peeps.


End file.
